A monitoring camera system that monitors persons who pass through a passage of as station or the like or stay at a floor of a building or the like is known. In each a monitoring camera system, persons are imaged from an imaging device attached to a ceiling or other places.
In a monitoring camera system, it is also desired not only to display a captured image but also to discriminate a state and other information of a person. For example, in a monitoring camera system, it is desired to discriminate whether a person is looking at an advertisement. By discriminating whether a person is looking at the advertisement, the monitoring camera system car calculate the number and other information of persons who have looked at the advertisement.
However, the imaging device used for the monitoring camera system is fixed. Therefore, a person at a position far from the imaging device becomes relatively small in the image. There are also cases where a person of which recognition rate decreases due to an influence of light, shadow or the like is included in an image. For this reason, it is difficult for a monitoring camera system to accurately discriminate a state and other information for every person included in an image.